The Boy
by gravitationfanwriter
Summary: Draco and Harry finally get married! But who is the strange boy they adopt? WARNING, MALE X MALE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING, THEN DON'T READ THIS!
1. Introduction

AN: yes, I was inspired by other stories and am soooo sorry for borrowing from them. This story is yaoi (male x male) so if you don't like it, then you shouldn't be reading this. Oh, and I have 2 add this boring part.

Disclaimer: I don't own these peeps and if I did, I would make a lot of money and blah blah blah.

Draco and Harry had been going out for about six and a half years. They were way beyond Hogwarts now and were in Hogsmeade (sorry about spelling!).

"Why was I always so mean to you?" Draco asked, nibbling at Harry's neck.

"We were in opposing houses and you didn't have the hots for guys yet. But now aren't you glad that you do?" Harry said seductively. His head was resting on Draco's golden shiny hair. They were in the Three Broomsticks sharing a butter beer and each other's neck. "Baby, why don't we go home so you can get a little lower than my neck?"

"Ohhh, as long as you never call me baby again."

"Your wish is my demand." They had been living together for quite some time now (against Draco's father's wishes) and were sharing a room, bed, and sometimes even pajamas. They got into the car and drove home, Harry driving because Draco had gotten somewhat, yet barely drunk off of the butter beer. They finally got home and Harry suggested that they get some sleep. Draco had other plans.

Harry started to take off his shirt and Draco walked over, now completely over his drunkenness. As soon as Draco's shirt was completely off, Draco walked over and pushed Harry onto the couch. He walked over and slowly licked up his chest and then back down. When he reached the pants, he seductively peeled then off, along with the boxer-briefs that Harry had become so fond of. He started at the top of the chest and slowly ran his tongue all the way down to his member, which inspired Harry to slip off Draco's shirt and pants.

Harry said, "You know how the saying goes. Good thing happen to those who masturbate."

"I love you" Draco said.

They just lay there nude, Draco on Harry, for the next few hours. When they got bored of just laying there licking each other with Harry's member in Draco's rear end, they got in bed and did the same thing until they fell asleep.


	2. St Mungo's

AN: Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but it was an intro and they usually are.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people; I am just making a story about them.

Our favorite wizarding couple was at the Three Broomsticks, once again, and this time, Draco wasn't drinking much. He was just sitting there, staring at Harry's loving green eyes and wishing they were at home right now doing something else, but there was also a reason that he was glad to be there. He kneeled down in front of Harry, held out a jewelry case, which contained a platinum ring and asked, "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry said, "Draco… I… I… AHHH! He screamed as he clutched his scar and fell over. He dropped into the floor and fainted. The next thing he knew, he was at St. Mungo's with smelling salt under his nose. He woke and almost vomited.

"Harry," said Draco at his side. "If you're not ready for this kind of commitment then I won't force you, but I still want to see you and I'll die if I don't."

"Draco… I would love… to marry you." With this, Harry fell asleep. He awoke several hours later to find that Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, (an: not dead in this story) and, of course, Draco. At the moment, Dumbledore was at his side, while Hagrid was strangling Draco with Hermione, Sirius, and Ron pointing their wands at him.

"I TOLD YA' THAT IF YA' LAID A 'AND ON 'ARRY, other than when havin' sex or somethin', THAT I'D SKIN YA' 'LIVE! NOW IF YOU EVER TUCH' 'IM 'GAIN, other than in sex or sumthin', I'LL MAKE SURE YA' DON'T WAKE UP INA' MORNIN'!!!" Hermione currently had him in a leg-locker curse while Sirius and Ron took turns casting the spell 'stupefy'.

When Harry awoke, Hagrid loosened his grip and Ron and Sirius had momentarily stopped firing, but Hermione kept the curse. "Stop… it… wasn't… him… Voldemort… hurting… the scar. Let… him… be. I… we… are getting…"

"What he's trying to say, cough," here Hagrid let go. "Is that we're getting married." Hermione dropped her wand and ran over to hug Harry, which wasn't what he had expected.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. As long as this is what you want and you're not being forced into anything." She glared at Malfoy. She didn't realize she was choking Harry with the hug.

"No… but you're… choking… me." She jumped back off of him. "Thank you. We are, I think, engaged to be married."

"Way to go Harry!" Ron said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"AHEM!" Draco said. "That would be the lucky man, and yes, that makes us engaged." Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. You are free to go." Harry and Draco left to go home while Dumbledore and the others apparated away.


	3. The PreWedding

AN: Hi peeps. No news, just this boring junk. Oh, wait. This is going to be the big fun scene! Have fun reading! And please, oh please, spend like a minute reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, I just like to play with them.

It had been six months since Harry had been rushed to St. Mungo's and Harry and DRaco were at home, and, as you probably guessed, having sex, without clothes on. This time, Draco let Harry get on top. Harry had his tongue in Draco's mouth and was sucking on his upper lip, while Draco had his arms and leg wrapped around Harry and was sucking on his lower lip. "I'm so glad we are finally getting married next week. Then, we'll be able to do this all night, every day of the week."

"Well, you know that this is the only night that I'm letting you get on top. After tonight, it's all me baby."

"I don't mind, as long as you never call me baby again. I'm a man. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. So, we've never actually 'proved our love'. How about now?"

"I suppose it's as good a time as any." Draco got on top, then took his member and put it in Harry's arse. He swiftly pulled it back out and then put it back in, again and again. After about five minutes, he had a spasm, stopped, then Harry cringed as the gooey, white liquid went up his arse. Draco fell limp onto Harry's chest. "Draco,"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco responded.

"My arse hurts."

"I'm sorry"

"No, I like it."

"That's the man I'm going to marry."

A week passed on as slowly as it could, as the both of them decided not to have sex again until after the day of the wedding. And between work and home, they were bored out of their minds. Two days before the wedding, Hermione and Ron walked in on a necking session, which was turning into kissing. "We, um. We'll come in at a better time." Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah." Ron agreed

Harry and Draco looked up. "No! It's fine, we were just, um, I was smelling Draco's new calogne and he was smelling mine. What did you want? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We were just coming to see the groom-to-be's. Is everything going alright, because Malfoy if you move a hair on his head, I'll make sure that you never see the light of day ag-" Here, Hermione drew her wand and pointed at Draco's long, smooth neck.

"Don't worry Hermoine, I can take care of myself. You taught me almost everything I know."

"That may be, but I didn't teach you everything I know! There are still many knockback curses that I should teach you if you're going to live with that scum- I mean thing- I mean person."

"Hermoine, I think you had it right the first time." Ron whispered. Hermione responded by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well, then I think you'd better brush up on your vocabulary if those are the only words that you know, Granger," said Draco, feeling very hurt and looking at the floor. Harry gave him a hug and a kiss to try and cheer him up, both without success.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean that. It's just that you used to be so mean and I guess that I still don't trust you after all of those insults. I will try to accept you as part of the gang." She walked over and gave him a friendly hug. This cheered him a little.

"Yeah, you're not a total idiot." Ron blurted. That sent Draco into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and almost crying. Hermione smacked him across the face.

"You're an idiot, Ron." Harry ran into the bedroom after Draco.

Ron started to follow, but Hermione dragged him back by his hood, nearly strangling him. "You've done enough damage already, let's go."

Harry got into the room to find Draco laying on the bed, face down, crying. Harry went over and laid next to him, resting his arm on top of his back. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Harry, I just wanted to be accepted. Maybe if your friends don't like me this much, then I should just go and forget about the marrige. He stood up, waved his wand, and all of his things were packed. "I'm going now Harry. Goodbye."

"Draco, don't go. Even if Hermione and Ron don't approve, then I want you to stay." At this, he waved his wand and the door was locked. He waved again, and the room was apparation-proof. "We need to talk." He walked over and hugged Draco. "I know that you feel depressed, but I want you to know that I'll always love you, and nothing will change that." To cheer Draco up, this was the night that they broke the deal about not having sex.


	4. Wedding Bells

AN: PLEASE PLEASPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have barely gotten any: ( Oh, and this is the long chapter where they play, then get married. The kid is coming, I just have to do this chapter, then the honeymoon (which is just a lemon scene) and then I can get to the kid!! Enjoy and review!

"Well, today is the day Harry." Draco managed to force out between kisses. They were in the bedroom, again, alone, again, and having sex, again!

"I know, and I can't wait. I'm so glad you didn't leave me alone babe."

"What time is it, Harry?" Draco huskily said.

"Well babe, if you go off of me, then I'd go see. But seeing as I don't want you to get off of me…"

"Oh, well then maybe we should get up together."

"Alright." They stood up, gripping each other on the back and holding themselved tight together. They waddled over to the clock, slowly, and with Draco's back turned, Harry saw that it was 9:30AM. "Draco honey, what time are we supposed to be at the church?"

"About 11:00."

"Oh. Shit. It's 9:30."

"Well, can't we just postpone it so we can have more fun here?"

"Baby, we're going on a honeymoon after the wedding where we can – all want. Then we'll ignore everything else."

"Okay, sexy." They waved their wands and were all dressed and clean, except for the cum on Draco's lower lip.

"Babe, you've got something on your lip. Lemme get it for you." Harrysaid as he licked his cum of his fiance's lip, and then his tongue went a little farther and he started to playfully suck and bite on Draco's lip. When he was done, he asked, "Babe, do I really taste that good?"

"You sure do." They decided to play a little longer, since they would be at the church early. They stripped again, then Draco, wondering if Harry thought his cum tased as good as Harry's, decided to masturbate into Harry's mouth. "So, Harry, tell me," Draco said when he was done. "do I taste as good as you?"

"And a million times better." Said Harry as he took Draco's member into his mouth and continued to suck as Draco continued to spew cum.

They played for about another hour and then got ready, which took but a flick of the wand. Then they apparated off to the church. When there, they were greeted by Hermione, who said Ron would be arriving later. "Hey- Harry, you have something white on your upper lip." Harry felt it, realized it was Draco's cum, then quickly licked it off, one second after Hermione and Draco realized what it was. "Oh, well, I wish you two the best of luck, and don't worry about Ron. I made sure he wouldn't ruin everything. Harry, could I have a word?"

"Sure thing Hermione, what for?"

"Come here." She said as she dragged him into the corner. "You know, Ron doesn't approve of this and he is still a little weary about Draco. For this reason, I have taken his wand and put a charm on him to make him polite. If I didn't, he would probably ruin the entire thing. I'm glad you told me about you, well, being, you know." She gave him a giant hug. "It's just that you're my best friend. Now on your honeymoon, I don't want you doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

"Hermione, you wouldn't approve of half of the stuff we do."

"Fair enough, just try not to break anything if you two, well, you know."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine together." After that, the wedding started. Ron arrived shortly before. Hermione must have given him a little too much potion. The first thing Harry knew, he was shaking Ron's hand. The next, Ron was trying to strip and get Harry to do the same and suggested they have sex. Hermione froze him, got him redressed, and countered the potion.

"Sorry about that Harry, I must have overdosed him. I'll make sure he behaves."

The ceremony started. They had decided that Harry would act as the bride, since Draco was the leader in the relationship (or at least Harry had let him think that). Harry walked down the aisle, and then the rest of the ceremony seemed to flash by, then the next thing everyone knew, Harry and Draco were at the front of the church, kissing a little more passionately than needed in front of a crowd. Then Ron was standing up trying to shout, "Hey, do that in front of someone else, you gay perverts." He was trying to say that, but Hermione had put a silencing curse on him. Well, in this case it was more of a charm. She magically bent his legs, so he had to sit. They finally stopped kissing, and then the marrier said, "You may now prononce yourself husband, and, um, husband. Congratulations!"


	5. The Honeymoon Disaster

AN: Thanks for the review from o5brownc (forgive m spelling), I love reviews, and when you review, if it isn't too much to ask (you don't have to but if you want to…) then I would like suggestions. Thankie!!! Ok, back to business. This is the chapter where Draco and Harry are on their honeymoon. It is basically just a big sex scene, so brace yourselves. It is short so I can introduce the kid whom the whole story is about before I get to the 100th chapter. Here we go!

Harry and Draco were on a honeymoon at a nude ranch, so obviously they didn't even think about wearing clothes. They were obviously in the lounge, lounging on each other, which the other members didn't mind since they were also gay. They were on a leather sofa, lying parallel, watching TV. Harry was behind Draco, combing his hands through Draco's hair and resting his head on top of Draco's neck. The nude ranch was a muggle one, so they couldn't use magic and had to do everything manually. Harry spun Draco so that they were facing each other, and kissed his new husband more passionately than ever. They sat there, nude and kissing, for about a half hour when they stopped and realized that they had gotten a crowd of about twenty other ripped naked guys. "There's nothing to see here, move along!" Draco said before continuing to kiss. After those hours of heaven flew by, they went into their room and had bigger sex. Harry started by driving his member up Draco's tight crotch and wrapping his arms around his neck and torso.

"So, how is my new husband's honeymoon turning out?" Harry huskily said.

"Well, as long as your thing's up my arse, I'm in heaven." Draco said seductively.

"Now, that's the man I know and love." Harry whispered. They went at it, kissing and, well, doing other things for about an hour, which ended the day.

The next morning, Harry woke up and walked out of the room to get a little fresh air, and when he saw it, he wished he hadn't. There was Draco, lip and lip, member and member, with another man. "Dra- Draco how could you?" Harry said before he fainted. The next thing he knew, he was in his room alone with a cool pack on his head and Draco by his side gently rubbing Harry's stomach. "Yo- you bastard." Harry managed to utter. Harry saw that they were alone. Draco started to talk, and then Harry grabbed his wand from under the low bed and cast a silencing charm on Draco. "What the hell were you thinking? We are married now! You can't just go having sex with some naked man in the hallway that turns you on! No one should turn you on except for me! What the hell happened?" Harry let go of the charm.

"Harry, I was getting up to go get us some coffee and we just bumped into each other. That's all! Honestly!" Harry poured the veritaserum Hermione had given him just in case down Draco's small throat.

"Now, tell me again."

"We were walking down the hall in opposite directions, then he saw me and got a huge erection. He 'accidentally' bumped into me and tried to make out with me. Then I pushed him off and then I saw you."

"All right, but when you saw him, did you get an erection?"

"I-"

"Stop! I believe you." Harry said before he pulled him on top of himself and the two of them started to go at it.


	6. The Mysterious Boy

AN: Can I get like one review? I am so thankful toward o5brownc and anonymous person who likes y…. Thank you! Anyway, back to the story. This is the chapter where I (finally!) introduce the boy whom the entire story is about!

Harry and Draco were walking down the road together talking. "I really think we should. I mean, think of all of the unfortunate little children out there!" Harry said.

"Harry, we don't have room, we don't have time, and quite frankly, I don't have the patience!" Draco responded.

"Come o- what was that?" Harry said nerveously.

"I don't know." Draco responded, equally nerveous. They both saw a dementor creeping up to a child, who was frozen-scared and screaming. Wait, the child could see the dementor?

Harry whipped out his wand and screamed, "Expecto patronum!" The dementor was too far away to be affected. The dementor was getting closer and closer to the child. Harry ran forward with his wand extended. He shouted the charm again. "Expecto patroum!" The child screamed as the dementor slowly pulled it's soul away. Harry made one final attempt. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" The dementor was whisked away. Harry and Draco ran over to where the boy lay curled into a ball, crying. They brought the boy back to their apartment and Harry started to question him. "What happened and where are your parents?"

"Well," the boy started. "I was walking down the street when this man with a tattoo of a skull and a snake on his arm gragged me and dragged me in front of that scary thing. I felt like I would never be happy again. It was all cold and I felt like he was sucking the life out of me. I never knew my parents, they aren't alive, I don't think."

"Death eaters. Draco, could I talk with you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Draco responded.

"Give us one minute" Harry said as he pulled his lover into their bedroom. "Come on Draco, he has no parents. Besides, he's a wizard and someone needs to take care of him! Please!" Harry begged.

"But Harry, we can't-"

"If you don't say yes, that means no 'fun' for two months."

"Oh, well what if I say yes?"

"Then we can do it tonight." Hary said seductively.

"Well, I suppose we could give it a try." Draco responded. They walked back into the kitchen. "Well, how do you feel about staying with us? You certainly need the protection, and you are a wizard and should be raised in a wizarding community."

"Well, I guess I could give it a try. Could I ask you one question?"

"Sure, fire away." Harry said.

"Are you two gay?"

"Uh… Could you give us another minute?" Harry uttered. He dragged Draco back into the dining room. "Should we tell him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess."

"So you're saying we should raise him gay?"

"Well, we're happy like this, right?"

"I suppose." So they went back into the kitchen. "Yes, we are gay. You can chose to follow us in this, or go straight. We don't mind either way."

"Well, as long as you're honest with me, then okay." So it was settled. The boy was to be adopted and raised under the gay couple of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.


End file.
